


Cause and Effect

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Found Fiction Archives [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Butterfly Effect, Inspired by Until Dawn, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: It all started with a skype call from Jack. An "interactive" story(I wrote this in late 2015, but decided not to publish it after Daniel's death.)





	1. The Call

Mark sat down to record another video when he got a call from Skype. It’s a call from Jack, or Sean. He’s busy, but Jack doesn’t usually call unless it’s really important or for a collab request. Mark is usually the one that wants to talk casually.  
He reached for the computer mouse and clicked…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose the chapter called "Decline" to turn down the call, or the chapter called "Accept" to accept the call


	2. Decline

He reached for the computer mouse and clicked decline, deciding he would call his friend back after he finished recording.  
…  
Jack gritted his teeth. Call Mark, he had told himself, Call someone before you do this. Why would Mark want to talk to you? You’re annoying. Everyone hates you.  
Six million subscribers, a good place to reach. Shouldn’t he be happy? Shouldn’t Jacksepticeye, one of the loudest and cheeriest Let’s play-ers on youtube, be happy? For some reason, he just wasn’t. Sure, he could talk to his family, but would they care? Would anyone care?  
He just put the gun against his head.  
…  
Mark sobbed uncontrollably when he heard the news. He should have answered the call. He may well have pulled the trigger himself. A good friend…dead. And Mark would live with that regret for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worst ending.


	3. Accept

He reached for the computer mouse and clicked accept, horrified at the sight of the sobbing Jack.  
“Jack?”  
“Hey, Mark.”  
“What’s wrong with you?” Mark asked calmly.  
“I was about to do it,” Jack said as he picked up a gun.  
“What the fuck! Jack, no!”  
He set the gun down.  
“I’m so scared, Mark. I don’t know what to do.”  
“Do you have…family?”  
“Yeah, but…god, would they even care?”  
“Of course they would.”  
Jack ran his fingers through his hair.   
“I’m such an idiot!”  
“Jack…”  
“I’m sorry,” Jack said, “If I’m interrupting something.”  
“Recording can wait,” Mark said, “Right now…you need help. Now, go put the gun away and…I don’t know…go see a doctor.”  
“Do you think…what would the fans say…if they knew?”  
“They’re your fans, you tell me.”  
Jack nodded, then slipped the gun back into the safe he kept it in.  
“I guess you’re right.”  
“Good. And I’m not going anywhere unless you promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”  
“I swear I won’t. I’m going to call my parents, maybe go to a hospital. I promise you, Mark.”  
“Okay,” Mark said, “I’m messaging you my number. I want a text from you in an hour, okay?”  
“Understood,” Jack smiled.  
Mark messaged his cell number to Jack.

Bye, Jack  
“Got it?” Mark asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“One hour.”  
“Got it.”  
“Okay, see you Jack.”  
The Irishman smiled.  
“Bye, Mark.”  
…  
Jack hung up. One part of his misery was his disgusting attractions. Ironically, Sean is accepting of gay marriage and the LGBT community…except when it comes to himself. How dare he have those disgusting thoughts. How dare he lust after Mark, someone he’s been a fan of since forever, like that. His family might not like it, neither would Mark if he knew. In fact, Mark might just cut him off entirely.   
There was no way in hell he would let Markiplier know. Mark is straight, he said so. And Jack is sick for even thinking about it that way.  
…  
Jack considered telling Mark about his “problem” as he texted the number an hour later.  
Hey Mark. It’s Jack.  
Mark lit up when he got the text from Jack. He immediately added the number in his phone, then replied.  
Just finished recording. What’s up?  
The Irishman sighed and typed something up, wondering if he should even send it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Select either the chapter called "Confess" or the one called "Don't confess"


	4. Don't Confess

The Irishman sighed and typed something up, wondering if he should even send it or not.  
Not much. Going to doctor tomorrow.  
That’s great, Jack.  
Sure is! I have to go record. Text you when I’m done.  
K.  
Jack put his phone down. This would be one secret he would keep to himself, at least for now. He doesn’t need to impose his “disgusting” thoughts on anyone else, especially his fans.   
…  
Eventually, Jack came out to his close friends and family, but that was it. He kept to himself, even cutting Mark out after a time. Maybe he just enjoyed the silence of being alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lonely Jack" ending


	5. Confess

The Irishman sighed and typed something up, wondering if he should even send it or not. After a moment, he decided to go for it.  
Can I tell you something?  
Sure.  
Remember in your livestream, how you said we were straight?  
Yeah…?  
Well…I’m not.  
You’re gay?  
No. Not exactly. I don’t know. Sorry.  
Mark stared angrily at the text. What could Jack have to be sorry for?  
Why are you sorry?  
For being…bisexual?  
It doesn’t change my view of you, Jack. You’re a good friend, and a good guy.  
At this point, why wouldn’t Mark tell Jack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to "Tell Jack" or "Don't tell Jack."


	6. Don't Tell Jack

At this point, why wouldn’t Mark tell Jack? Well, there was septiplier. What if Jack thought Mark was lying, or making fun of him.   
Thanks Mark.  
Not a problem Jack. I’m glad you told me. Proud of you, buddy.  
Please don’t tell anyone.  
Of course I won’t.  
…  
What did it matter that Mark liked Jack? He had already told everyone he was straight, so why would he say otherwise? Sure, he was lying to everyone, but what did it matter? He could find someone other than Jack. Someone who lived near him.  
…  
A few months later…  
Mark headed for a gay bar, as there were lots of them in LA. He had told the Cyndago guys, who promised to keep it on the down-low, and hoped no one would recognize him.  
A few seconds after entering the bar, he was approached by a tall blonde haired man.  
“Hey,” The man said.  
“Hi,” Mark mumbled.  
“You must be new here.”  
“How…?”  
“You’re quiet,” The man said, “And you look really nervous. Name’s Sam, by the way.”  
“I’m Mark.”  
“I know,” Sam replied quietly, “You’re…Markiplier…right?”  
Mark laughed and shook his head.  
“I knew I shouldn’t have come here,” He said, “I was afraid of this.”  
“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Sam assured him, “Trust me. Even straight guys come here sometimes…just to figure things out. It’s okay.”  
Mark nodded. Sam wrote his number on a piece of paper.  
“Call me,” Sam told him, “We can talk, maybe meet up…somewhere private, and figure this out.”  
Mark took the paper. “Okay.”  
…  
After about three dates with Sam, the two decided to start dating. Sam was kind and sweet and respectful.   
“Hey, Mark?” Sam asked one day.  
“Yeah, babe?”  
“Do you think you should tell the fans about us?”  
“I don’t know,” Mark chuckled, “They think I’m straight.”  
“They’ll accept us, Mark,” Sam told him.  
“You’re probably right. We’ll make a video tomorrow, okay?”  
“Good,” Sam kissed Mark’s head.  
…  
The video was a short vlog, consisting of Mark apologizing for not telling his fans he was bisexual, then he and Sam interacting with each other.   
Thankfully, the fans were accepting. Thousands of comments and messages saying “proud of you, Mark!” and “You’re so cute together!” Even a tweet from Jack, “I’m happy for you, Mark. Good luck!” Mark smiled at his friend’s tweet, though he felt a slight tugging at his heart, which disappeared when Sam swooped him into a hug.  
“I love you,” Sam whispered.  
“I love you, too,” Mark wiped the tears from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sam" ending.
> 
>  
> 
> (Yes, that is Sam Winchester from Supernatural. Hush. Leave me alone. lol)


	7. Tell Jack

At this point, why wouldn’t Mark tell Jack?   
Thanks Mark.  
Can you keep a secret too?  
Yes.  
I’m not straight either.  
Mark took in a breath, sighing deeply.  
I lied, too. He texted.  
Hesitantly, he sent the text. Within seconds, a reply.  
‘Another thing we’ve got in common’  
‘Can I tell you something else?’  
‘Course.’  
‘I like you.’  
‘Oh. I see. Spill my guts and you mock me. Wonderful.’  
‘Jack, I wasn’t mocking you.’  
No response.  
‘Honest.’  
‘Jack, answer.’  
‘Please.’  
…  
By that time, Jack had tossed the phone on the ground. He was stupid to just spill the beans like that. Sure, Mark was his friend, and he wanted to trust him. But why would Mark do this? Though, what if he wasn’t lying? His phone rang for the third time, and he picked it up off the ground. Of course, it was Mark. But should he answer it? He decided yes, and picked it up.  
“Jack? Oh, thank god!” Mark spoke, “Look, I wasn’t mocking you, okay?”  
“What, you’re gonna tell me you’ve got a crush on me or something?” Jack mocked, “Mark, I don’t have time for this.”  
“Actually, yes.”  
“What?”  
“I like you, Jack. I have for a while. I just haven’t been able to tell you.”  
Jack didn’t know whether to believe him or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose "Believe" or "Don't Believe"


End file.
